


it's all in black and white

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Spider Noir has a cat. Maybe. She acts like a stray but she keeps coming around?Peter Parker = Spider Noir. Set in Noir's Universe.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	it's all in black and white

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a sweet bean. Gary ilyyyy.

The nights are long and the list of criminal activities that happen during that time, is even longer. For Peter, it's never a matter of  _ if  _ but  _ when.  _ When will the next job walk through the door? When will the next criminal strike? When will the diner down the street learn how to correctly poach an egg? (Maybe never!) When will Felicia Hardy show up to turn his life upside down again? 

Cause she will. 

She always does. 

Because Felicia, as beautiful and playful as she is, attracts trouble like honey attracts flies. She attracts trouble like all pretty dames do. She's striking, with her hair always styled and curled to perfection. Always in black--well most people around here are, It's just sort of a  _ thing.  _ They all live in black and white. Literally. 

* * *

It's like having a stray cat. She comes and goes as she pleases and he can almost never predict what she'll do. At first, he didn't know what to make of her visits to his office. He thought she needed help--and he  _ was  _ a hero after all so he did his best to help her. 

But it wasn't quite that simple. 

Felicia Hardy didn't  _ need  _ help. She didn't seem to need anything. But he always tried to help. It's what Peter does. He helps. 

* * *

It seems to amuse her. The heroics. She's always grinning at him. Winks when he says something particularly responsible. He tries not to smile back at her because--well he isn't keen on looking soft or unprofessional. But she gets a smile out of him anyway. 

Felicia is graceful. She's like a dancer even when she's doing something as simple as crossing the room. Peter's eyes can't stop themselves from following her. 

The first time she kisses him, it's entirely out of left field. He knew he was due for another visit from her and for a while now he's been getting good at guessing when she'll arrive. So he's ready when she spontaneously shows up. He has a meal set out for her on his desk and her head tilts just like a curious little cat. 

"For me?" She taps the plate with one dainty finger. He gives her a short nod and she hums. He doesn't think anything of it when she circles around his desk. He doesn't even think anything when she pulls his seat back. But-

Then she's kissing him! It's...well it's real nice actually. He pulls her into his lap before he can talk himself out of it and it sounds like she starts  _ purring.  _ He kisses her for a few moments before she pulls away with a self satisfied smirk. 

"You, Peter Parker, are such a treat. So full of surprises."

* * *

The surprises don't end there. The kisses--well they start becoming a regular thing. They grow more passionate too. He's starting to get ideas. But it's hard to tell with Felicia. She's so...well. Mysterious.

She's laid out over his bed, her gorgeous snow white hair fanning over the mattress. He's kissing down her neck and he's doing everything in his power not to just yank the skirt of her dress up. But she keeps arching into him and making the sweetest sounds. 

So, Peter lifts his head. "Can I…?" 

She nods eagerly. 

Their first night together like that is extremely passionate. He doesn't want the pleasure to end. He doesn't want her to stop making those delightful little sounds. He tells her as much with a whisper in her ear and--

God her face when she comes is. A thing of art. It's like he's the center of her world. Like the only thing giving her pleasure is him. Afterward, she's curled against his chest and he's stroking through her hair. 

"Does this mean you're mine?" He says it as a joke. Sort of. 

"I don't belong to anyone, Peter." 

It stings. But he keeps laying there with her. He has her again and he makes her  _ tremble.  _

* * *

Despite being adamant about the fact that she doesn't belong to him. She keeps showing up. On Christmas, she comes with him to his aunt's house and she bought him a tie. As he's trying it on, he hears her chuckle quietly. 

"I think I'll keep you."

His eyebrows lift. "Yeah? I'm not house trained." 

She touches his cheek. "I'll make sure to train you then."

He laughs, and waits for his aunt to flitter into another room before he adds, "I have something for you." 

Felicia loves presents. Her eyes are bright and blue. "Yeah?"

It's a necklace. The jewel is small and simple. But it's blue and it matches her eyes. Maybe. She gasps in delight. He helps her put it on and she can't stop touching it for the rest of the night. 

When they're in bed together that night, she asks, "Is this my collar?" 

He laughs. "Would you keep wearing it if I say yes?"

She hums. "I'll consider it."


End file.
